<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prison Blues by wholockedcellist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28805880">Prison Blues</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholockedcellist/pseuds/wholockedcellist'>wholockedcellist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Gen, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Probably a happy ending, Tubbo is Jordan's Son, idk yet, jordan joins dream smp, probably irregular updates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:07:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28805880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholockedcellist/pseuds/wholockedcellist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jordan wakes up in the prison. The. Prison.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I saw a headcannon on Tumblr that the prison was built to introduce Captain Jordan Sparklez and I couldn't resist writing something quick for it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jordan Maron &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>120</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Prison Blues</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well, this is the first thing I've written in? 6 years? Anywho I've got that sweet sweet minecraft brainrot so have this. No beta, we die like men in these parts.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jordan awakens in an obsidian lined room, iron bars blocking the only clear exit. He had been falling through the void for what seemed like both an eternity and no time at all. The last thing he remembers before building that portal was the sacrifice that poor Karl had made. He silently mourns his dear friend - doomed to fall and press that damned button for eternity.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a few moments of contemplation, he checks his person to see if any of his belongings had survived the trip. As usually happens when he stumbles into a new realm, the only thing he finds is his communicator. Which was blowing up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>CaptainSparklez joined the game</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>&lt;HBomb94&gt; Jordan!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>&lt;The_Eret&gt; o7 Captain</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His heart leapt at the next message.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>&lt;Tubbo_&gt; Dad?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>&lt;Tubbo_&gt; Is that really you?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>&lt;Tubbo_&gt; Are you at spawn? I'm coming to find you</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He lets out a shaky breath as he fully takes in his surroundings.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Unless spawn looks an awful lot like a prison cell, I don't think I'm there Duckling," he types out, adrenalin kicking in. He didn't know why he was locked up, but it didn't bode well for his future on this server.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It seemed like ages since he had seen his son, only really seeing him in passing over the past year. He knew his Duckling was off on his own adventure, making a name for himself without the shadow of his father hanging over him, but that didn't make him miss his boy any less. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They had parted ways when he was called to his lady's side, made to take up the mantle of "Champion" once again. During that time away, he would occasionally receive letters from his son, telling of the new world he had been invited to. Over time, however, the letters grew further and further apart, until their only contact occurred during the monthly championships that his friend Scott put on. He knew that the boy had helped found a nation, that he was there with his best friend, and that he was always working on some big project.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Like father like son" he chuckled to himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What worried him was the fact that he didn't know why the bags under the now 17-year-old's eyes grew ever darker or why he now flinched any time a firework went off. He didn't know what was going on in the boy's life any more and it scared the hell out of him. He worried at his lip as he read the reply.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>&lt;Tubbo_&gt; no.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>&lt;Tubbo_&gt; no you cant be there</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>&lt;Tubbo_&gt; please say your joking</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dream joined the game</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Short, sweet, and ominous. I'll try to keep up with regular updates, but I can't guarantee anything.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>